


gorphorp

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Nope - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	gorphorp

Dry Bowser was in the Pokemon Stadium, fighting off several Pokemon that were all summoned to give the audience a good old fashioned Pokemon battle.

Dry Bowser scoffed as he could see Arceus high in the night sky, the Pokemon God looking down on the city surrounding the stadium. Arceus pointed out with a chuckle.

Dry Bowser rubbed his chin with his right bony hand as he took in a moment to understand what Arceus meant, when he was suddenly body slammed by a Lapras. Dry Bowser was scattered into separated pieces of bones, with some of his more fragile ones getting crushed by the heavier set of Pokemon duking it out with each other. as Dry Bowser bounced away in the form of his skull, he narrowly dodged a Pikachu using an overpowered Thunder attack, shocking many of the Pokemon there as the electric rodent was knocked away by a strong earthquake from a mega evolved Tyranitar, who was then punched in the gut by a Mega Medicham. Dry Bowser was quick to use his dark magic to place himself back up as the Pokemon were going ruthless in the stadium ring.

Dry Bowser muttered to himself, brushing his red hair back as he was more or less back to his base form, feeling the impact of the various Pokemon attacks used.


End file.
